Begin Again
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Mis ojos se levantaron hacia el escenario sin poder creer lo que estaban contemplando. Era él. No había necesidad de que las demás personas lo señalaran y empezaran a cuchichear entre ellas. Yo estaba mirándolo, observando sus ojos azules que desde aquella corta distancia que nos separaba, el mismo dolor, el mismo anhelo que había en los míos.


**Begin again…**

Era tarde y llovía en Nueva York.. Mi rostro se reflejaba en el vidrio del alto edificio donde la sede de la compañía de teatro donde había trabajado estos cinco años como actor de reparto se encontraba. Aquel día todo era un bullicio sin final puesto que, Kevin, nuestro cantante principal, se presentaría en la fiesta de cumpleaños del más importante actor de Broadway de nuestra historia, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine…

Era increíble que mis labios todavía sonrieran al pensar en él. El tiempo desde la última vez que lo había mirado había pasado sin detenerse, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No había pasado un día sin que me arrepintiera de aquel adiós. Los años habían pasado sin detenerse, los días le habían dado paso a la noche y yo aún sentía en mí el dolor de recordar la mirada rota en sus ojos color avellana, la mueca de amargura cuando sin pararme a pensarlo, deposité el anillo que él me había dado al proponerme una eternidad a su lado. Aquel día, devolví su promesa. Desde ese día, mi vida había sido una nada continua, lejana de aquella gloria y fama que mi vanidad me había llevado a imaginar. Yo era nada. Desde que lo había mirado marcharse, seguí siendo nada.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Desde aquel adiós no lo había vuelto a mirar. Dos meses después de haberlo dejado ir, tuve la súbita necesidad de reunirme con él, de pedirle perdón, de volver a tener en mis manos aquel anillo de compromiso que yo le aventé a la cara sin inmutarme siquiera, sin que sus ruegos me importaran, sin que el amor que agonizaba en su mirada pudiera detenerme.

Pero él había desaparecido. Era increíble pensar que una persona podía desaparecer en una ciudad como esta, pero así fue. Él abandonó la universidad donde los dos habíamos compartido un año de clases y eligió otra, una universidad cara y privada a la que sus padres no tuvieron reparo alguno en pagar. Y es que Blaine tenía más que talento, Blaine podía haber triunfado en cualquier lugar del mundo. Todo mundo sabía que Blaine sería una estrella y en realidad lo era.

Blaine era esa estrella que todos contemplaban, que todos anhelan mirar del mismo modo en el que yo lo hacía. A veces esa estrella brillaba tan cerca de mí que yo sentía que podía tocarla. Pero luego me daba cuenta de que tan solo era un sueño. Él había cumplido la parte de su promesa, porque la única cosa que le pedí en nuestra despedida fue que no volviera a aparecer delante de mis ojos nunca más.

Me reí de mí mismo. Mi cara en el cristal me devolvió esa mueca de amargura en la que mi sonrisa se había convertido. Es increíble lo idiota que uno puede ser cuando se ha sentido el dueño del mundo y del tiempo. Así me había sentido yo al renunciar a la única persona, al único sentimiento que de verdad me había pertenecido. Le había pedido que no volviera delante de mí. La ironía de mi situación era evidente, más que obvia, porque era yo quien quería verlo en aquel instante, verlo y volver a perderme en él, en su voz, en la sonrisa que recuperó cuando se acostumbró a no tenerme.

¿De verdad lo hizo?, me pregunté. A veces esa pregunta me acosaba en la noche. Yo no había podido acostumbrarme a su ausencia, quizá uno no pueda hacerlo jamás. Cada mañana desde que él no estaba, yo me había despertado deseando volver a sentir su cuerpo cálido y pequeño al lado del mío, y después lloraba sabiendo que eso no volvería a suceder jamás.

Pero más que la soledad, me aterraba su olvido. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte desearlo, pero yo esperaba que él conservara un recuerdo de mí. Uno sólo, uno que no le recordara el dolor que le causé, uno que le recordara aquel tiempo en el que los dos nos prometimos amarnos sin miedo y para siempre.

Pero lo había perdido. No. Yo fui quien renunció a él.

La lluvia seguía, el décimo suspiro de la tarde escapó de mis labios y alguien rio al lado mío. Mis ojos azules buscaron el origen de aquel sonido y se encontraron de frente con el rostro hermoso de Kevin Boss, el chico exitoso que conseguía el trabajo para toda la compañía, ese chico, era también mi única esperanza porque me había cansado de esperar.

Quería volver a ver a Blaine, quería decirle lo que había callado por cinco años. Quería decirle que seguía amándolo como lo amé cuando los dos no éramos más que un par de chiquillos de diecisiete años jugando a haber descubierto un amor eterno. Quería volver a mirar los ojos de Blaine, costara lo que me costara, yo iba a volver a verlos.

-Hummel- dijo él sin dejar de mirar la lluvia que caía en negras cortinas sobre la ciudad de concreto- Collin me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Collin te dijo bien- le contesté yo sin sentirme ansioso. Había planeado tantas veces aquella conversación que ya no me importaba lo que el muchacho aquel pensara de mí- hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-Quieres que te deje cantar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaine Anderson- dijo él y todo mi valor flaqueó al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- tartamudeé yo.

-Todo aquel que te conoce lo sabe, Kurt- dijo él y en su voz no distinguí ningún asomo de burla, quizá, sólo algo de compasión- para nadie es un secreto la historia que hubo entre los dos, para nadie es un secreto el por qué él pasa tan poco tiempo en Nueva York cada año.

-Para no verme- dije yo, sintiendo que un nuevo abismo se abría dentro de mí, que mi antigua herida supuraba dolor y angustia, culpa y vergüenza a partes iguales.

-Para no verte- contestó Kevin, y me sorprendió tener aquella conversación con alguien que no era ciertamente el mejor de mis amigos- aunque, eso dice mucho de él ¿No crees?

-¿Qué dice?- pregunté yo sin saber qué más decir.

-Que le sigues importando lo suficiente como para no querer verte- dijo Kevin y sin poder evitarlo, una luz de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho- si ya no le importaras, bueno, no haría tanto para no verte. Creo que se negó a que yo cantara en su fiesta porque sabe que trabajamos juntos, teme encontrarte aunque yo podría decir que también lo desea ¿Sabes? Creo que el señor Anderson ha estado pendiente de ti todos estos años Kurt y por eso…

-Por eso…

-Ve a cantar tú en mi lugar- me dijo él y podría jurar que me sentí asustado, tan asustado y feliz como sólo puedes sentirte cuando lo imposible se vuelve posible de pronto- pienso dejar esta compañía de todos modos, así que asumiré toda la responsabilidad. No diremos nada a nadie, iré contigo a la fiesta para que nadie sospeche, diré que me ayudarás con la afinación, trata de disfrazarte un poco, no dudo que Blaine haya dado órdenes estrictas de impedirte el paso…

Kevin siguió hablando pero yo no pude escucharlo más. Mi corazón, su latido, ese latido que había estado llamando a Blaine desde el primer momento en el que lo dejé marchar ensordecía al mundo que me rodeaba. Lo tenía, mi oportunidad estaba ya dispuesta y yo no podía creerlo. O no quería creerlo, porque era demasiado hermoso, porque si me atrevía a creerlo quizá me diera cuenta de que estaba viviendo un sueño. El mismo sueño de los últimos cinco años. Volver a verlo, iba a volver a verlo.

-Pasaré por ti a las ocho- dijo él- usa gorra, lentes oscuros. Trataremos de no llamar la atención. Es la única oportunidad que tendrás en mucho tiempo Kurt, no la pierdas.

-Kevin…- dije yo sin poder guardarme esa pregunta- ¿Por qué?

-Porque hay historias que valen la pena- dijo él en un tono enigmático que me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros que fascinaban por igual en cualquier escenario que se presentaran- y porque creo que la tuya merece iniciar de nuevo aunque… estoy seguro de que jamás terminó.

El chico se alejó de mí sin más aspavientos. Me dejó ahí, en el mismo lugar donde yo había estado esperándolo para ponerme a rogar por aquella oportunidad que él, sin más, había puesto en mis manos.

* * *

La lluvia cesó en aquel instante, el cielo gris se iba clareando poco a poco y en el horizonte, un sol parecía haber nacido de la negrura de las nubes, igual que mi esperanza, igual que el sueño de recuperar lo que nunca debí haber perdido. Blaine, iba a volver a ver a Blaine.

Contemplé el diamante incrustado en aquel aro de platino. Lo miré una y mil veces tratando de descubrir por qué en todos estos años, no había podido dejar de pensar en sus ojos al contemplar aquel aro que un día simbolizó para mí el infinito que quise vivir y que, como todo mundo se empeñaba en decirme, jamás existió.

Era increíble que al volver a esta ciudad lo único en lo que pudiera pensar con certeza fuera en él, en él y en sus ojos azules que una vez me hicieron sentir magia, que me hicieron pensar en todas esas historias que leí pensando que jamás existirían. Pero existieron. Fue un breve momento, pero fueron reales para mí. Como la luz de una vela alumbraron mi vida y la dejaron en la oscuridad cuando él…

Él… desde que se había ido, me había negado a pronunciar su nombre.

Mi habitación estaba llena de rosas y regalos, era mi cumpleaños. La gente solía volverse loca al saber que yo regresaba a Nueva York. Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde que él había salido de ella. Fama. Fortuna. Reconocimiento internacional. Tenía todo aquello que un joven actor de teatro musical podría haber deseado. Tenía en mis manos aquello sueños que siempre había querido hacer realidad. Tenía lo que quería, sí, lo que quería pero no lo que amaba.

Él, él se había llevado consigo mi capacidad de entregarme, la capacidad de darlo todo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Tan sólo quería seguir teniendo la dicha de reflejarme en sus ojos, tan sólo quería seguir soñando que la eternidad era accesible a los humanos mientras los dos nos siguiéramos amando.

Porque lo amaba. Aún lo amaba… cada vez que venía a esta ciudad no dejaba de desear encontrarlo, salir a buscarlo, llamarlo, pedirle por milésima vez en la vida que volviera a mí, que empezáramos de nuevo como si nada, nada de lo que nos separó hubiera pasado. Porque podía seguir negando su nombre pero no podía negar su recuerdo. Él estaba en mí, todo lo que me dio se había quedado conmigo y ¿cómo podía escapar entonces de mí mismo?

Huía… yo sabía muy bien que estaba huyendo de la única persona a la que quería encontrar de nuevo. He pasado cinco años huyendo de él, huyendo de la oportunidad de verlo. Sabía que él estaba ahí. Sabía que escape no podía durar para siempre pero aun así no me sentía con ganas de enfrentarlo y enfrentarme al pasado y volver a sentir aquel dolor infinito que sentí cuando él había dicho: _"No más Blaine, no me siento preparado, ni tú ni yo estamos listos para querer vivir un cuento de hadas. Nunca lo estaremos Blaine, quizá no soy yo ese que tú habías estado buscando por siempre, no soy yo…"_

Mis manos se cerraron de nuevo alrededor del fino aro plateado. Los mimos sueños que había puesto en él cuando lo compré seguían quemando mi corazón con cada día que pasaba. La gente decía que mis ojos sólo eran felices cuando estaba actuando y tenían razón. Lejos del escenario, lejos de todas aquellas luces, de los aplausos, de las historias de amor de mentira que podía vivir, yo no era más que un hombre con el corazón roto que jamás había podido ser otra cosa.

No, porque él me hizo burlarme de todos los que decían que el amor no podía existir porque, ¿Cómo demonios no iba a existir? Yo lo tenía a él, él me tenía a mí. Pudimos haber tenido todo pero él decidió que no sería así. Su camino no me incluía, todo el amor que él había jurado, el amor que un día me hizo grande era una mentira, quizá, quizá siempre lo fue…

-Es hora de tu canción de cumpleaños, Blaine- dijo una voz alegre a mis espaldas- este año Kevin Boss cantará para ti, yo lo consideraría un honor ¿Sabes? Dicen que el joven es un gran admirador tuyo, he concertado una cita para que puedas verlo al terminar su actuación.

-No quiero Sam- le dije a mi mejor amigo y colega- después de la canción volveré a mi habitación y…

-¿A qué vas a volver?- dijo él y se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y observó en la palma abierta el anillo de compromiso que él me había devuelto aquel día, el día en el que nos separamos.- Blaine, ¿Vas a volver a esto? ¿A hacerte daño? ¿A dejar que él siga hiriéndote como siempre lo ha hecho?

-Déjame en paz…- le dije como solía decirle cada tanto- no me hago daño, no es él quien está hiriéndome, es que estar aquí y… déjalo así Sam, por favor.

-Llevas cinco años diciéndome lo mismo- contestó mi rubio amigo con aquella mueca triste que había en sus labios cada que sus ojos me miraban a mí- esto no puede seguir así Blaine, tienes que olvidarlo, tienes que dejarlo ir porque él no va a volver ¿Entiendes? Él no va a volver y estoy seguro de que él no ha sufrido por ti. Él no merece tu amor, jamás lo ha merecido él solo… él sólo te quería para alimentar su amor propio, nunca te amo a ti, amaba todo lo que hacías por él, pero jamás pudo amarte a ti.

-Tú no sabes nada, Sam- dije yo brutalmente herido, roto, perdido como siempre en el abismo que la fría verdad de las palabras de mi amigo siempre traían a mí- voy a escuchar mi canción y después volveré a Londres. Tienes razón, no debo quedarme aquí. Prepara todo y… ya no te preocupes, no tiene caso, yo no tengo caso…

Salí de la habitación sintiendo que el mismo agujero negro de todas las veces se hacía más grande en el pecho. No, Sam no tenía razón, claro que no. Puedo ser un estúpido que no ha olvidado ni olvidará al primer y único amor de su vida, pero no soy tan imbécil como para no saber que él me amó, que quizá no con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hice, pero que me amó. No, al menos esa certeza no podía robármela nadie. Él me amo, él me amó…

Mis pasos se volvieron lentos, un torrente de aplausos me recibió en el salón de fiestas que mi compañía había contratado ese año y puse en automático mi mejor sonrisa de "estoy feliz, soy tan feliz como siempre lo he sido, soy el hombre que no ha conocido más que felicidad en la vida…"

Nadie notó mi tristeza. Las felicitaciones, los abrazos, las alabanzas acerca de mi trabajo se repitieron una y otra vez como un concierto infinito que me mareaba, me asqueaba y me provocaba malestar sin que por ello mi sonrisa se borrara de mi cara. Pronto todos los invitados me habían felicitado y después de eso, se quedaron en silencio como yo, contemplando el escenario vacío donde ese chico, el afortunado chico que cantaría para mí aquel año, se presentaría de un segundo a otro.

De verdad quería largarme de ahí. Estaba seguro de que el próximo año no volvería a aquella ciudad. Quizá era tiempo de alejarme más, de alejarme para siempre, de pretender que evitaba encontrarme con él cuando lo único que era verdad eran mis ganas de poder volver a verlo. Sí, era lo suficientemente imbécil como para querer volver a verlo y decirle, decirle que…

-Quisiera desearle al señor Blaine Anderson un feliz cumpleaños- dijo una voz y mis piernas temblaron al igual que todo el universo- además, quisiera decirle algo que debí decirle hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

Mis ojos se levantaron hacia el escenario sin poder creer lo que estaban contemplando. Era él. No había necesidad de que las demás personas lo señalaran y empezaran a cuchichear entre ellas. Yo estaba mirándolo, observando sus ojos azules que desde aquella corta distancia que nos separaba, el mismo dolor, el mismo anhelo que había en los míos.

Y entonces, como un idiota, como el tonto que era comencé a caminar hacia él sin importar que Sam hubiera llegado a intentar detenerme. Él me miraba, él me convocaba al lado suyo y yo tenía que ir porque él había decidido encontrarme, porque él estaba ahí y ahora mis labios querían gritar su nombre.

-Kurt…- dije en voz alta.

Y entonces el mundo se desvaneció porque sus labios me sonrieron, porque mis ojos no volvieron a ver nada que no fuera su figura, su cabello castaño, todas esas cosas que me habían hecho amarlo a pesar de todo, porque él no era perfecto, porque yo tampoco lo soy, pero el amor que nos teníamos, eso era lo mejor que había en los dos.

La música comenzó a sonar, me quedé de pie a unos pasos del escenario. Todo mundo nos observaba, los cotilleos habían terminado. En ese instante podía jurar que sólo éramos él y yo, Kurt y yo como siempre debió haber sido. Y la música era triste, mi corazón dolía pero no era un dolor amargo. Era el dolor del reencuentro deseado, el dolor de tener frente a ti todo lo que has querido sin saber si volverás a perderlo. Y aunque yo sabía que no era correcto, aunque yo sabía que aquel era un deseo prohibido, un deseo que me condenaría para siempre, mi corazón ´pidió, cuando la voz de Kurt empezó a cantarme, que aquella canción durara eternamente, que aquel fuera el infinito que yo había esperado, que algún dios se compadeciera de mí, que él pudiera cantarme a mí de ese modo para siempre:

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._

 _You told me how proud you were but I walked away._

 _If only I knew what I know today, I would hold you in my arms_

 _. I would take the pain away._

 _Thank you for all you´ve done. Forgive all your mistakes._

 _There´s nothing I wouldn´t do to hear your voice again._

 _Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won´t be there._

 _Oh, I´m sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn´t do._

 _And I´ve hurt myself by hurting you._

Era extraño, era muy extraño estar escuchando las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar en aquella canción. Era sumamente extraño verlo a él, quien siempre podía controlar sus emociones, diciéndome que había sufrido, haciéndome saber con cada nota de su canción que le había dolido, que él también estaba herido, que él tampoco había podido olvidarme.

Sus ojos me miraron durante toda su interpretación. Sus ojos seguían siendo profundos y hermosos como yo los recordaba y su voz, su voz era mil veces mejor que la voz que mi memoria no había podido olvidar. Aquel era Kurt, mi Kurt, la única persona a la que había amado, la única que me había importado, él… ¿Él también… él también seguía amándome?

La respuesta a esa pregunta brilló en sus ojos. Lágrimas lentas y cargadas de emoción resbalaban por sus mejillas y yo volví a sentir dolor. Él lloraba, él lloraba y yo no podía consolarlo, él lloraba por mí del mismo modo en el que yo había llorado en silencio por él tantos años. Y yo lo amaba, y yo quería decirle que el amor y el dolor no son compatibles y que si nos amábamos, que si aquello seguía siendo verdad después de tantos años los dos debíamos dejar de sufrir, era tan fácil, tan absolutamente fácil y sin embargo… tenía miedo, miedo de estar ilusionándome de nuevo, miedo de entregarme a un viaje vano, miedo de volver a entregarle a él todo lo que sin pensar me había devuelto.

El miedo me cubrió de pies a cabeza, de pronto la realidad me azotó brutalmente contra el suelo, estaba soñando, soñaba solamente y si me atrevía a levantar el vuelo, lo haría simplemente para volver a caer y esta vez no levantarme. Pero él seguía cantando, él siguió cantando sin que las lágrimas arruinaran la voz que yo más había amado en el universo y lo escuché hasta el final, lo escuché hasta que mi corazón pudo soportarlo, hasta que mis piernas empezaron a alejarse de nuevo porque no, no podía arriesgarme a que todo aquel amor que él cantaba se desvaneciera de nuevo:

 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won´t admit._

 _Sometimes I just wanna hide ´cause it´s you I miss._

 _And it´s so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this._

 _Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

 _Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There´s nothing I wouldn´t do to have just one more chance._

 _To look into your eyes and see you´re looking back._

 _Oh, I´m sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn´t do._

 _And I´ve hurt myself by hurting you._

 _If I had just one more day I would tell you how much I´ve missed you since you´ve been away._

 _Oh, it´s dangerous, it´s so out of line to try and turn back time._

 _Oh, I´m sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn´t do._

 _And I´ve hurt myself by hurting you._

Su voz se desvaneció en el justo instante en el que yo empecé a correr. Todo mundo volteó a mirarme, todo mundo empezó a gritar o quizá el sonido regresó de pronto, no lo sé. Sólo sabía que tenía que irme, sólo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo porque él no iba a seguirme. Él no estaba ahí por mí, él no podía amarme, él…

Mi carrera siguió hasta que encontré mi habitación en ese instante en el que creí que ya no lo lograría. Mi mano se apresuró a tomar la tarjeta que abría la puerta pero ésta cayó de mis dedos cuando la presión de una mano suave y el golpe del olor de la colonia de Kurt me atenazaron de anhelo, de angustia, de agonía y de amor el alma. Él estaba ahí. Su mano me sujetaba mientras yo intentaba zafarme en vano. Los labios de Kurt pronunciaron mi nombre y sentí un torrente de energía recorriéndome, la misma energía que sólo él podía hacerme sentir.

Evitaba mirarlo, no quería mirar sus ojos porque sabía que de haberlo hecho hubiera sucumbido como siempre lo había hecho. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que irme de él porque mi amor no había sido suficiente una vez para hacer que él quisiera quedarse y yo no quería volver a perderlo. Trataba de alejarme, trataba de volver a poner entre los dos esa distancia que nos había mantenido lejos el uno del otro. Pero no podía, no quería, yo deseaba que él no me dejara escapar.

-¡Déjame, por favor, déjame ir!- le dije .

-No, no voy a dejarte- dijo él y la fuerza con la que intentaba zafarme de su agarre se fue al carajo definitivamente cuando él pronunció esas palabras.- por favor, por favor Blaine, escúchame.

-No...- dije yo con la fuerza que me quedaba- no, por favor no…

-Blaine, no voy a dejarte, nunca quise dejarte, Blaine…

-Eso mismo dijiste antes- dije yo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos- dijiste que no me dirías adiós jamás, dijiste que me amabas, dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre y no fue verdad. Déjame ahora Kurt, déjame en paz por favor.

Su mano se soltó de la mía y cuando el hizo eso, volví a sentir el frío glaciar que me cubrió la vez aquella, la tarde fría en la que él se fue de mi lado dejándome con nada. Sus ojos azules me miraron con un sentimiento difícil de describir. Mis palabras lo habían herido, mis palabras lo habían detenido. Era yo esa vez, quien lo alejaba de mí, había sido yo el que había abierto una vez más el abismo entre los dos. Y sentí la soledad de nuevo, lo vi alejarse de mí, lo vi perderse otra vez en la negrura de la distancia,

Y entonces, en ese instante donde sabes que todo se derrumbará de nuevo, él me tomó entre sus brazos y me pegó a su pecho. Me abrazó con fuerza, con esa fuerza que los brazos usan para no dejar escapar lo que más se ha extrañado, lo que más has amado, lo que no quieren perder, aquello con lo que te fundirías por siempre, aquello que encarna para ti toda la felicidad del universo. Kurt me abrazaba así.

-Te amo- susurraron sus labios sobre mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera- no ha pasado un solo día sin que yo te ame. Blaine, no he amado a nadie desde que me fui de ti, pasaron dos días para darme cuenta del mal que había hecho. He intentado volver a ti, lo he intentado. Blaine, te amo, te amo…

Volvió a repetir que me amaba una y otra vez. Volvió a pronunciar esas palabras, nunca supe si él quería que yo las creyera. En ese momento me perdí en su voz diciendo que me amaba como antes me había perdido en su canción. Y yo quería contesté lo mismo pero había tanto dolor, había tanto miedo en mí… Kurt se dio cuenta entonces de que las palabras no serían suficientes aquella vez, así que, soltándome de sus brazos, liberándome tan sólo para volver a atarme a él con lo que haría a continuación, tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la mía, la cercó con calma, con dulzura.

-Déjame hacerte sentir amor de nuevo, Blaine- dijo él con un ronco susurro que elevó mi pulso a mil por hora- Blaine, déjame decirte te amo de otra forma…

Y aquello fue todo… sus labios colisionaron con los míos, me arrastraron a la deriva, me perdí en él como el náufrago se pierde en el océano y no me importó lo que vendrá después, porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, al final me dejaría llevar por la fuerza de ese momento.

Los labios de Kurt eran como una marejada. Me besó con toda el ansia que solo un beso contenido y esperado por mucho tiempo puede tener. Me besó con los labios y con el alma, mi boca se abrió para él como si recordara lo que debía hacer. Cinco años habían pasado desde que lo había besado de ese modo, con mi lengua recorriendo su paladar, y mis dientes mordiendo su labio inferior con una mezcla de anhelo y pasión que nunca pude sentir con nadie.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi espalda, resbalaban por mis caderas y por mis costados calentando mi sangre. Kurt presionó mi cuerpo sobre la puerta de mi habitación, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi traje oscuro, la presión de sus caderas sobre mi creciente erección. Era increíble, era totalmente increíble que Kurt me hiciera sentir tantas cosas con un solo beso, con un solo roce, con su voz volviendo a repetirme amor, sus labios besando mi cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis nalgas y yo, como perdido en otro universo, acariciaba su cabello, enredado mi vida de nuevo a la suya, deseando sentir su piel desnuda entre mis manos, deseando poder tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo, estar dentro de él, hacerlo mío, hacerlo mío de una vez y para siempre.

Comencé a jadear cuando Kurt empezó a desabotonar la camisa azul que mi asesora de imagen había elegido con sumo cuidado. Mis manos temblorosas quisieron quitar el saco de Kurt de un solo tirón. Fue entonces cuando recordé dónde estábamos, fue entonces cuando me detuve y él entendió lo que estaba pensando. Él sabía que no iba a dejarlo ir, él entendía que yo quería que aquello siguiera, que lo deseaba con el mismo ardor con el que lo deseé siempre. Kurt se detuvo después de besarme el cuello, succionó mi piel y lamio la marca que sus labios habían dejado como recordándome que sería suyo una vez más.

Aquel simple acto pareció hacerme arder en un segundo. Kurt se separó de mí apenas lo suficiente para tomar la tarjeta con la que abría la puerta y la insertó en la cerradura, volviendo a tomarme entre sus brazos. Sin detenerse, sin que a mí me importara que se detuviera, besándonos sin calma después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de los dos.

Kurt me desnudó sin calma, se desnudó a si mismo sin importarle más nada que estar piel con piel conmigo. No hubo necesidad de un juego previo, sus manos quitándome la ropa, sus labios dejando rastros húmedos por todo mi cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba para estar mortalmente excitado y paradójicamente sintiéndome tan vivo como no lo había estado hasta ese entonces.

Porque las manos de Kurt me arrancaron la ropa, me arrancaron el miedo y me dejaron con el cuerpo y el corazón desnudo ante él. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente cuando la última prenda de ropa resbaló por mis piernas dejando al descubierto mi erección. Yo me maravillé de la belleza serena de su cuerpo, no pude evitar lamer mis labios al darme cuenta de que su pene estaba tan erecto como el mío, que sus labios estaban hinchados y que el desastre de su cabello castaño había sido obra de mis manos.

Lo había extrañado, había extrañado el toque de esas manos que, quitando también su trusa oscura, se acercaron de nuevo a mí para dejarme sentir la dureza de su pene rozándose con el mío, nuestras erecciones acariciándose la una a la otra mientras las manos de Kurt se aferraban a mi espalda, arañándola, erizando los cabellos de mi nuca y de todo mi cuerpo porque Kurt sabía dónde tocarme para hacerme estallar.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo cuando, poniéndome sobre la pared de la habitación, sus labios comenzaron a bajar desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Su lengua, ávida de mí, me hacía contemplar estrellas al enredarse en mis pezones, al sentir los dientes de Kurt mordiendo esa parte de mí mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis nalgas, apretándolas, haciéndome gemir de puro éxtasis, haciéndome sentir que volaba.

Su lengua tenía prisa, estaba ansiosa como yo mismo. Había pasado tato tiempo que no había lugar para contemplaciones, los dos sabíamos por qué estábamos ahí, los dos lo deseábamos, deseábamos cantar amor con nuestros cuerpos, deseábamos gritar al estar unidos otra vez, queríamos sentir placer, queríamos ser lo que habíamos dejado de ser.

Y mi pensamiento se nubló cuando la boca de Kurt resbaló de nuevo de mi ombligo hasta el inicio de la base de mi pene. Kurt lamió sin calma, dejó que su lengua resbalara por mi piel haciéndome temblar, mis manos volvieron a enredarse en su cabello, guiaban su boca hasta la punta roja de mi pene. Él también comenzó a tocarse mientras su boca me regalaba un beso en la cabeza de mi miembro del que cayó una gota de líquido pre seminal, gota que él saboreó. Yo temblé cuando soltó un sonido satisfecho, sus labios se abrieron para dejar pasar a mi pene, lo envolvieron, subieron y bajaron por él haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos. Kurt era fuego, siempre había sido la llama que me consumía.

Comencé a gemir sin importar que alguien escuchara, como si los dos fuéramos las únicas personas existentes en el universo. Follé su boca con entusiasmo, él se tocaba excitándome aún más, me miraba a los ojos, me hacía sentir como un montón de lava, como si ya no estuviera en estado sólido porque el calor era demasiado. Estaba a punto, a punto de estallar dentro de su boca, su mirada estaba llena de pasión, sus ojos miraban los míos como volviendo a decirme que ese era el amor que habíamos recuperado.

Entonces temblé, él se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de dejarme ir y dejó que su boca se retirara de mi pene, regalándome una larga lamida antes de volver a subir por mi cuerpo hasta abrazarme contra la pared.

-No, terminarás dentro de mí- dijo él sobre mi boca que estaba tan hinchada como la suya- dentro de mí…

Besé sus labios sin poder creer que de verdad eso estuviera pasando. Acaricié sus nalgas y mientras él gemía en mi boca, yo comencé a acariciar la calidez de su ano. Aquella sensación apretada de su entrada volvió a encender hasta la última de las células de mi cuerpo. Le di vuelta entre mis brazos y apoyé su cuerpo sobre la pared, dejé que él sintiera el calor de mi erección entre sus nalgas, lo escuchaba gemir como respuesta a la calidez de mi cuerpo. Besé su cuello, su nuca, mis manos se aferraron a su pene resbalando por él con la ayuda de la fricción del líquido que me indicaba que él también estaba a punto.

Y entonces me metí en él. No había necesidad de usar ningún tipo de lubricante porque él estaba tan acoplado a mí, aquella entrada era tan mía como siempre lo había sido. Me metí en él haciéndolo gritar, y después gemir como poseído cuando se acostumbró a mi grosor. Él seguía pronunciando mi nombre, yo no dejaba de acariciarlo y cuando él volteó su rostro hacia mí, lo besé con furia, con un amor furioso que brotaba de mí porque estaba seguro que después de eso no volvería a dejar que se fuera jamás.

Lo besaba con pasión y haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara contra la pared, empecé a embestirlo con fuerza, con rapidez, hundiéndome en él, embargado de dicha y de placer, haciendo que él gimiera fuerte, mi frente empapada en sudor, mi cuerpo sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del final maravilloso de aquel encuentro. Me sentía como el rey del mundo, volviendo a estar en el lugar donde debía estar. Kurt se deshacía en gemidos, nuestra respiración estaba tan agitada, nuestros corazones latían con tanta fuerza…. Él volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, pronunció mi nombre y volvió a decir que me amaba y esas palabras, esas palabras más que su ano rodeando mi pene me llevaron a la locura, me llevaron a otro mundo en que volví a creer en aquel sueño, aquel sueño real.

Una última embestida que tocó su glándula, lo llevó a perderse conmigo. Los dos nos dejamos ir y mi semen resbaló por sus piernas, mientras el suyo dejaba testimonio de nuestra pasión sobre la pared azul. No salí de él. Me quedé ahí un largo rato sintiendo que su cuerpo seguía temblando, besándolo, dejando que él me besara.

En ese momento pensé que había recuperado mi vida y decidí, que si los labios de Kurt habían vuelto de nuevo a mí, que si nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos de nuevo, nuestras almas también lo estaban y si él había vuelto, si él había regresado, había sido para empezar de nuevo y al saber que aquella vez no habría final , decidí creer que, después de todo, a la mañana siguiente despertaríamos juntos, que hablaríamos de todo, que yo tomaría su mano como en aquel instante nuestras manos se entrelazaban encima de la pared.

En aquel instante decidí que ya habría tiempo de reclamar, de dejar las cosas en claro, de perdonarme, de perdonarlo. Yo sabía que la mañana traería para los dos un mundo lleno de cosas por resolver, pero también, el sol amanecería con nuestro amor de nuevo. Él me amaba, yo jamás había dejado de amarlo.

Algunas historias terminan.

Algunas historias merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Algunas historias no tienen final, son infinitas.

Algunos finales jamás lo son.

Y aquello era lo que los dos habíamos sido siempre. Una historia sin punto final.

Y aquellos besos, aquellas palabras que los dos seguíamos pronunciando eran tan sólo un nuevo inicio. Estaba seguro de que el anillo platinado pronto volvería a estar en la mano correcta. Así que seguí besándolo sin preocuparme por el futuro, porque habíamos encontrado un nuevo inicio.

Nuestro inicio.


End file.
